


My Tomorrow's A Little Late

by DiakkoMentality



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chapters to be added, F/F, First fic so be gentle, Mental Health Issues, POV Changes by Chapter, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiakkoMentality/pseuds/DiakkoMentality
Summary: A story that sheds some light on our original view of Ruby Rose (how she didn't want to be some special girl with special knees), and how she would progress in a more adult, more worldly environment devoid of her bright and boisterous sister Yang.Here in Vales most high-class reform college, follow our daring 'lady in red' and her 'prissy princess' roommate as they try to survive their first year together without putting an ax in the others skull/succumb to their sickeningly angsty love for each other. 
(Crappy summary, I know, but give it a chance. This is my first fic, and criticism is ALWAYS welcome!)





	1. Oh God She's Pale

~Ruby POV~

 

_ Passion.  _

 

_ It’s this feeling you get, in your chest. Fluttery, as one might say. It rises, quickly, like a snap of cold wind. It fills your body, head to toe, with a chill, or sometimes, a brief warmth, as if it were someone tapping your shoulder, letting you know, even for a brief second, that you are alive. _

 

_ Some people’s passion comes from fits of anger, like debates, filling their words and actions with a gusto unmatched by the mightiest of beasts. Others treat the passion like a flame, gaining sparks from things like art, music, dancing. Passion can change, like weather. One day, you’re crazy for cooking, the next, you have the hots for sky-diving. _

 

_ And… then there are those who seem to have lost their passion. Maybe… they didn’t have any in the first place. They’re the underachievers, unwanted legacies, broken down hollow shells that look as if they no longer harbor a soul behind a pair of clouded eyes, constantly wondering about what the meaning of life truly is, without the will to figure out the answer themselves either because the world denied them the chance or because they couldn't find it in the hearts to keep going on. _

 

_ But what, you may ask, does passion have to do with the meaning of life? _

 

_ Passion, in my opinion, is the only reason for living at all. _

 

Which leads me here, standing on the edge of a bridge in the middle of january, snow gathering around my feet, freezing cold water and ice twenty yards below. Now before you go and call the police, no, i’m not looking forward to a watery grave.

 

You see, my passion is getting into trouble. It can be a bit hard to pursue, considering the three people in my family, my only family, all work as police officers.

 

Back to the bridge. I happen to be standing on South-Vale River Bridge, the oldest, and most annoying structure in the urban city of beacon. It also happens to be the only bridge that connects the shitty outskirts of town, my territory, to the bright buildings and shady as all fuck streets that reside in the inner circles of the city. 

 

Tonight I, Ruby Rose, will be the first to successfully tag and defile the hideous green abomination. 

 

With a grin on my face, and a red can of paint, I climb down partially, waist circled by an emergency rope, to the side of a metal rung. A simple rose would be too distasteful for this job. No, i’m thinking perhaps a depiction of my dog Zwei would be a fitting-

 

Red and blue lights flash above my head, the familiar ‘woop woop’ of the patrol car’s siren giving me a clue as to who it is, if it wasn’t obvious enough. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


How could they do this to me?

 

Sure, I wasn’t the… safest or socially acute of kids, but I most certainly didn’t deserve this. ‘This is the last straw’ they had shouted. ‘You could have fallen!’ they complained. 

 

Reform school. 

 

They were going to make me wear a skirt. And no, it won’t be a cool skirt. It’ll be frilly, and grey, with bows and knee high socks that wouldn’t let me climb trees.

 

I was sitting against my new white wall in my new white room at this new white dorm where I was going to spend three years while I attended Vales finest college program money could buy, which brings me to the question as to how dad could even afford this. 

 

He had said that an old drinking buddy of his and uncle Qrow’s owned the school, Professor Oz-Somethingorother, and that he owed him a favor, hence my sudden acceptance into this ‘fine establishment’. At least he didn’t seem to horrible when he met me at the gate.

 

My head nearly snaps itself off my body the moment I heard keys jingle in the doors shiney silver lock.

 

Oz-Guy said I’d be getting a roommate, to which he would choose himself because i’d be an experience for me I guess? My eyes narrow into slits.

 

Please don’t let her have a problem with guitars. 

The door creaks, and it swings open in a slow motion fashion, as if the mighty golden doors of heaven had finally decided to part-

 

Oh. Well, she sure could use some sun.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The first thing I noticed about Weiss Schnee was this: the girl, no matter how much skin she showed, looked as if she’d never seen the light of day. Was she not from here? Most people, including me, had pretty impressive tans, but she was as white as snow. 

Like one of those glass dolls that I wasn’t allowed to touch. 

I had stuck out my hand, admittedly nervous. She seemed to radiate power, and grace….

She also seemed like she’d be pretty annoying, but I shoved those thoughts to the very back of my skull. 

I could dwell later.

 

Introducing herself, she took it, shaking it daintily. Does she moisturize? Probably. She smells like lavender.

 

Oh shoot, I’ve been standing here for like, five minutes now. 

“Ah, yeah, um… I’m Ruby?” I voice.

If only she were an animal, like Zwei, this would be a lot easier. 

 

She puts her bags- wow that’s a lot- onto her bed, next to the window. 

I had finished unpacking my single suitcase an hour ago. I was now left to awkwardly stand in the middle of the room.

 

“Well Ruby, It appears we’ll be sharing the same quarters for quite some time.”

Her voice, it’s smooth, and calm. Proper too, that means she’s from an upscale family, right?

 

I nod my head. 

“I… I guess so.”

 

She scrunches up her nose at something. “They really did place the furniture in here at rather annoying angles, simply unjust, if I do say so myself.” 

Shit. 

 

The second thing I noticed about Weiss Schnee was that she had a certain way she liked things to be, and if said things were out of order, she became the world's biggest prick. I, being the stronger of us both, was the lucky girl that got to rearrange our room, four times, along with being the one who endures her lovely ranting on the subject of fine craftsmen ship of the size of the dorm and how it didn’t fit with the beds shades and please just end my suffering.

 

I’m not going to be able to last three years.

  
  



	2. She Won't Shut Up Will She?

-Weiss POV-

  
  


I really hate guitar.

 

Four days. Not even a week, i’ve been here, sharing this room with a girl who clearly has no appreciation for silence.

 

Yes, the quiet. It can be a bit… unsettling, at times, I do admit, but I’d certainly enjoy that over this dolts relentless instrumentals of songs i’ve never heard of-

 

A particularly loud and unpleasant strum of poorly tuned chords brings me back from my internalized rant against Ruby’s playing skills.

“If you could be so kind as to remove yourself and that infernal thing from the building, I would gladly-”

 

She takes her pick, and with a smirk, slams her arm down, the amped sound from the speaker next to her making my ears ring.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you, i’m sorry~” she taunts, her stupid red dyed hair ends shaking along with her smug head in a way that allures me and pisses me off at the same time. For the thirtieth time, I contemplate sending in a complaint so that perhaps I could file for a new roommate.

 

I sigh, and lay my head down onto my desk. “Ruby, i’m THIS close to taking a hammer to not only your speaker, but that guitar as well.” 

 

She sticks her tongue out.

Childish. 

 

“Go ahead. You could buy me a brand new bass, while you’re at it.”

 

I growl, standing up, my chair flying back a few inches. I close my textbook, and grab my back. 

 

“Hey- Where ya going?”

 

“The library. Maybe there I can find some people who will respect the peace!” I huff, pushing the stool back into place with my foot before opening the door.

 

“Aw come on Weiss, I didn’t mean to-” I cut her off by slamming the parched white wood between us shut.

 

\--------

 

I was wrong, the library was much, much worse. There was this girl, Nora, I think, and she was running around atop the bookshelves like a lunatic. The poor boy running after her surely has his work cut out for him.

 

Knowing this, I decide to wander the halls in search for a place not overrun by loudmouthed ruffians so that I may finally get to studying. 

 

I take a moment to lean against a wall. Of course, since being here can’t possibly get any worse, I’m reminded once more of how noisy Ruby can be with a pretty loud yawn of my very own.

 

As it turns out, she snores. I plan on duct taping her mouth shut later on tonight so that I may achieve some form of rest. Nearly falling asleep during history is something I refuse to let happen again. 

 

There's a window directly across from me, I move over to poke my head out (might as well figure out where I am, exactly, before going any further).

 

The courtyard lies below, shaded by the might of the surrounding man made structures. The grass is covered by mountains of freshly fallen snow, and a lone tree looms empty in the middle of a stone walkway, a sharp black fence dividing it from the rest of the world. 

 

Oh look, I can see my room. 

 

Ugh, that idiot left our very OWN window OPEN, as if the room wasn’t cold enough without her help. Taking a deep breath, I sink down along the frigid glass of the panes I find myself pressed to. I keep my gaze vaguely attached to her silhouette moving around the dorm, playing that terribly punk rock instrument, truly the bane of my existence

 

My eyes close.

 

\----------------------

  
  


I guess I really was tired, because when I was rudely shaken awake, it was dark outside. 

 

“Weiss! I’ve been looking for you for like, a BILLION hours! You said you were going to the library!”

 

Ruby? Wonderful.

 

I grumble. “Mgh…. don’t touch me.”

 

“Good, you’re alive. Quick, we gotta get back to the room before security comes wandering down around here to find me and a half awake rich girl messing around in the dark~”

 

I raise my hand to whack the top of her skull. She offers hers to help me up.

I grab it. 

 

Shes humming as we walk. What song, I have no idea, but I kind of… like it. 

Four days i’ve known Ruby Rose, and my second favorite thing about her is that she has boundless energy, which is something I also loathe more than anything else. She keeps me close as she drags me through the moonlight of the skylights hovering above us. I try and take in my surroundings as we go, but everything else is a blur compared to her and her voice, lulling me and holding my attention at the same time, only pausing in her musical efforts to listen for any unwanted footsteps. 

 

By the time we make it back, I’m fully coherent, and my focus hasn’t drifted from her and her gross, sweaty girl hand all over mine.

 

My face is burning red, and I sink my face a little lower into my clothes, a strange feeling in my chest as I nervously shift from foot to foot.

 

“Thank you.”

 

I’m not going to be able to last three years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh lookie here, chapter two!
> 
> I followed through on my plans for once!
> 
> I know it's not as long as the first chapter, but to make up for it, chapter three will have a higher word count. 
> 
> (I never realized how hard it was to write in Weiss's point of view, I again apologize for any OOCness)
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the RoosterTeeth Crew


	3. Songs And Saliva Don't Mix

~Ruby POV~

 

Do you ever have those moments where you just stop whatever you’re doing and stare at something?

 

It can be anything really. You could even be staring at nothing, as if you suddenly slipped out of reality. 

 

Well, believe it or not, that's never happened to me before.

Not until now, at least.

 

“Do I have something on my face?”

 

Crap.

 

“Uh, n-no, sorry.”

 

Her icy glare freezes my heart mid-beat. Is that all I can say? I sound even more hopeless than usual! I hastily return to the homework Professor Port had assigned.

I’ve been attempting to do it for an hour and a half now, and so far I only have two sentences that don’t even make sense. 

 

I fidget in place. 

I’m freaking out. Internally of course, if I were to physically scream in panic, Weiss would probably give me a forty minute lecture on ‘social educate inside ones shared home’.

Ugh, I can practically hear her now.

 

Isn’t it irritating when you hate and love the sound of someone's voice at the same time? I shove my head down into my hands.

She’s terrible. I’m terrible. Why is my face warm? Yang would know.

 

I sigh. I’ve just gotta clear my head. I’m just… over worked with all of this school business! Yeah, that's it! My arm reaches out to grab my precious Crescent Rose (Uncle Qrow laughs at me when I call my her that), when Ms.I’mTheScheeHeirssNowBow grabs my wrist.

 

“Touch the instrument and I remove each of your fingers in a slow, painful fashion, until you’re left with bloody stumps for hands.” she growls.

 

Her touch sets my skin on fire. I yank my limb back in one swift, shaky, and awkward movement.

“You’re the only one who seems to have a problem with my playing. I used to get paid just to pick the thing up, you know.”

 

“Your employer must’ve been deaf then.”

 

“Psh- Like you’d know anything about music.” 

She stiffens. The poisonous look on her face gives me the impression that I may have offended her. I shift around to sit myself atop my desk.

 

“I’ll have you know, that I used to sing in worldwide competitions. I also play a multitude of musical devices, such as the Piano, Violin, Clarinet-”

 

“Prove it.”

I lean forward, in an attempt to make myself look braver. “Sing for me?~”

 

Her face seems to darken, and she avoids my gaze, instead choosing to fiddle with the edge of her skirt. “No. I’d rather not.”

Whoa- WHOA. That was different. I expected her to either challenge me with something of her own, or call me a dolt and blush from the embarrassment of having me use that tone of voice with her. It makes me regret opening my mouth.

“Hey Weiss? Just forget it… you don’t have to, if you don’t want to... I mean-” 

 

She lets go of a deep breath. How long had she been holding it?

 

“Thank you, Ruby.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Oreos, yes, oreos, they provide the only love I need.

 

Three empty boxes of them are stacked beside me, as I greedily stuff my face with the last few from the fourth. 

“Mmm~ Sweet creamy heaven save me.”

 

The only other sounds occupying the area right now are the crickets outside, my teeth crunching against cookie delights, and Weiss’s soft breathing.

Weiss. I glance down at the last black and white treat in my hand.

 

My father would be proud of the wonderfully amazing plan I have.

 

I gently roll over. You never really realise how loud you like you do when you’re actually trying to be quiet. My heels barely grace the floorboards when there’s a loud squeak. 

My blood runs cold. 

 

Please don’t wake up please don’t wake up please.

 

I bite my cheek as I creep slowly across the gap between our beds.

Never before have I embarked on such a dangerous, yet important mission. 

Kneeling next to her bed, I closely inspect her face. 

 

Her bangs are a tangled mess, covering the whole right side of her face. I lean into her mattress, slightly, squinting in regret when I see her mouth twist into a frown.

I don’t think she’s awake yet. 

Alright Ruby, this is it, your final chance to get the drop on the cold girl. Don’t screw it up.

 

With a masterful grin and a bit of concentration, I open the cookie with a silent pop. 

Carefully, I bring the black, creamless part up to my mouth, giving it a swipe with my tongue, dry crumbs being the only thing left behind.

 

Then, I press the spit covered sugary mess against her forehead.

I choke back any gleeful noises that dare to escape my throat as I quickly pull out my phone.

 

This calls for a picture. 

 

I hit the button and figure out all too late that the flash is bright enough to wake people up.

  
  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I whimper from my place shoved up against the wall. 

“At least buy me dinner first!”

 

“Ruby! Delete the picture, now!” Her hands scramble to try and pry my arm from it’s place behind my back, where I clutch the most priceless photo of a girl with an Oreo stuck to her head. “You’re such a child!”

Triumphantly, I laugh at her pointless tactics. She gets annoyed with me making noise, I guess, because she quickly covers my mouth with the palm of her hand.

 

I Lick it. She squeals in disgust. 

“Ugh, you’re the WORST!” 

 

She wipes her hand on my shirt, and I continue letting out uncontrollable giggles. 

“Y-you still h-have crumbs in your hair!”

I get a well deserved whack as she vigorously rubs her face, trying to get any evidence of the prank off.

 

…

 

Is this what… is THIS what that feels like?

 

I stop my reckless squirming in her grip.

 

Uh Oh.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trash, kill me.  
> Okay, so, this chapters a little longer than the other one (Which is an improvement).  
> I hope you guys enjoy (I'm going to hell aren't I), The next chapter will be out soon!
> 
> Criticism is always welcome!
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the RoosterTeeth Crew


	4. Your Flim Choice Sucks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss and Ruby enjoy(?) a bad movie while Weiss contemplates her gay thoughts.

-Weiss POV-

  
  


Sometimes, I thank the goddesses that I have my roomate.

Other times, I wish I could crawl into a hole and die, resenting them for making me share a room with this damned girl. 

 

It’s the middle of the night, and I’m sitting in her bed with my head on her shoulder staring at her laptop while she makes me watch another one of her terribly cheesy horror movies. She’s stuffing her face with cookies again, even though I’ve told her countless times that ants are going to get into our room if she keeps leaving the crumbs everywhere like she does. 

 

That’s one of the things I love, and envy about Ruby. She doesn’t care about what other people think. It’s probably just her thick skull that blocks it out, though. 

 

“Weiss, Weiss! This is the part where the guy gets thrown into the woodchipper! You’re gonna miss it! Are you looking? Weiss!” 

 

I blatantly ignore her pestering, choosing to nod along to whatever she’s saying. 

 

Suddenly, the sound of her crunching on toothrottingly sugary treats stops. 

 

“Weiss? You okay?”

 

“M’hm.”

I feel her arm on my back, tracing a familiar line between my shoulder blades. 

 

What are we? Friends? Companions? Sometimes it’s like.... like we’re lovers. Little moment’s like this, when she’s not quite touching me, but can still cause a shudder along my spine, and make my face heat up twenty more degrees. 

Does she even know what she does to me? Am I just some girl crazily obsessing over every little thing Ruby decides to do?

I duck my head down, as she gently splays a warm hand across my upper back. It’s almost as if someone pressed a hot iron of the same shape onto my skin. 

 

My fingers are itching to do  _ something _ , anything at all. I wanna do things like hold her hand and play with her hair. Two girls can do that without it being weird, right? 

 

I glance over at her, and her focus has completely abandoned the movie. Whether thats a good or bad thing is up to where this goes.

 

“You’ve been acting a little off lately, IceQueen. Is your Dad giving you hell again? We could go throw rocks at stuff- o-or somthin’...” she trails off.

 

I smile, and nearly laugh at her stuttery attempts to gain a positive response from me. My body moves back into it’s original spot, my head back against her neck.

This is okay. It  _ has  _ to be. 

“I guess I’m just not feeling very well. Can we watch something else? We’ve seen this very same film three days in a row now.”

 

“No way!  The Beowulf Woods 4 is a classic! You just can’t appreciate the fine art that is movie watching.” She sassed, any moody disdain in her voice countered by the way she childishly snuggles deeper into the blanket surrounding us. “Besides, you never actually WATCH these with me. Normally, you’re drooling  all over my arm before anything good happens.”

 

I grit my teeth in annoyance. A bad habit, I know. “I do _ not _ drool, Ruby Rose.” 

I ball my hand up into a first, before digging it in her side as she doesn’t even attempt to smother the laugh my reaction I gives her. “You’re the worst.”

 

“I like you better when you smile, Weiss.”

 

\-------------------------------------

  
  


It’s too early for the sun to be awake, especially due to how late we stayed up last, eyes glued to a computer screen.

 

I press closer to my heat source, trying to use my position to block to stupid ball of fire in the sky from making me go blind. A groan escapes my lips, and I furrow my eyebrows together. 

“Ruby, you’re elbow is stabbing me.”

I’m tucked tightly under her chin. Our legs are tangled with each others in the sheets. 

One might call this romantic, but the drop dead, tired beyond belief start to this weird ‘after movie cuddle’ thing has caused the outcome to not be a blissful ‘yawn and stretch’ kind of morning. 

 

Not that this isn’t comfortable. My roommate certainly makes for a great pillow.

It’s her loud, fidgety snoring, to which I’ve admittedly gotten used to, and the embarrassing wet spot on Ruby’s shirt (caused by my saliva, although I refuse to tell her that) that ruins the once pretty scene. 

 

“Well perhaps if you weren’t, I don’t know, laying on my  _ arm _ this would be more pleasant, Princess.” she bickers. 

 

“It’s your fault for having such bony appendages!”

 

“I can’t control my anatomy!

 

I swiftly turn around so that I can settle in more peacefully. She makes a noise that might mimic the kind that comes from a sad dog who’s just been kicked by their beloved master. 

Arms come down to encircle my waist, and I feel the warmth of her breath against my neck. 

“Hey… don’t move away, it’s cold.” 

 

My brain is fried. She’s touching me again, in her really thin pajamas on top of her  _ bed _ with a nonchalant, half awake attitude that’s driving me crazy, how dare she not see how this is affecting me-

 

She presses her lips against the skin behind my ear. 

“G’Morning, Weiss.”  

 

I swallow the last of my spit as my mouth goes dry.

“Goodmorning, Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has yet to be edited, will do that when I'm not dead tired. 
> 
> Sorry for not posting in so long! School has been crazy!
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum and the RoosterTeeth Crew


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby wonders if Weiss understands how warm she makes her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some lovely fluff in this chapter! Enjoy.

~Ruby POV~

  
  


I like to lay my head in her lap. Her fingers intertwined with my damp hair, rubbing my scalp. I like how red her face get’s, and how she denies ever enjoying this ‘after shower’ activity I wait all day for. She always smells like vanilla, something i’ve yet to discover the cause too. I tried to read the labels on her hair products before, but they were all in some weird, German looking language that I can’t understand.

 

I rub my cheek up against her thigh, and her cheeks burn, my favorite color plastered across her pale skin. So soft.

 

“You’re the most shameless person I’ve ever met.” she huffs,the pressure on my head getting harder. “I don’t know why I always agree to this.”

 

I hum, content. “Because you love me~”

She runs her thumb along the top of my forehead, suddenly quiet. My eyes drift up to the crease between her eyebrows as she contemplates something. 

“Weiss?”

 

“Yes?” She replies, refusing to look at me. 

 

“What do you think  _ love _ is?” I grin, a smirk on my face.

 

Her flustered demeanor sure is a sight to see.

“W-well, Love is a noun, meaning an intense feeling of affection for any person, place, or thing-” She rambles, hands running through my hand again.

 

“No, Weiss, I meant, what do  _ you _ think love is?”

 

The snowy haired beauty pauses.

Then she whacks the back of my skull with one of her annoyed looks.

“I guess love is putting up with your ungodly antics all day every day without murdering you.” she growls, while a slightly pained laugh escapes my throat.

 

“I think your abuse makes up for all the ‘would be murder’.” I smile sheepishly, turning my head to bury it in her night clothes again, inhaling her scent.

 

She bends over slightly, un-ponytailed hair sliding off her shoulders, the tips brushing against my the sides of my head.

Her face is uncertain, and I see a hint of something. I reach my hand out, and use it to bring her closer to me so that I can press her lips to mine.

 

This isn’t a rare occurrence. It’s happened before, sometimes late at night, when the moon’s just right and the bowl of popcorn one of us had made is spilled onto the floor. Other times, she hunts me down after class and corners me in some closet. 

 

In my own opinion,  _ Love  _ is just being with Weiss.

 

I’m not sure about whether or not we know what we are. Is this some kind of platonic relationship? I doubt it. Does she love me back? With the way she so easily crumbles to my affection, I hope so. 

 

One day, if she lets me, I’ll run to the rooftops and declare my love for Weiss Schnee louder than anyone has before. Screw her dad, who holds her back from being happy, and screw the world for making her feel like she can’t do this as often as she likes.

 

Oh geez, Yang was right. I  _ am _ sappy.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


“Nora, sit down you’re making a scene.” 

Ren’s nose is shoved into his book, voice flat, doing very little to put action behind his words as his orange haired childhood friend continues to set Weiss off on a tangent about proper public decency.

 

I sigh, resting my cheek in my hand as I watch her spout out crazy long words that only people as rich as her could understand, as Nora rebuttals with something crazy.

 

If this were some corny cartoon, little red hearts would be spinning around my head as I gaze at my beloved snow angel. 

There is something seriously wrong with me.

 

My attention returns to my lunch tray after a brief moment. I’ve barely eaten anything, my fork plunged into a pile of something kinda meatloaf looking. Despite the off appearance, I normally devour this stuff.

 

Weiss notices. 

“Ruby? Are you alright?’ she asks, that same, soft tone she uses whenever she forgets other people are around.

 

I turn sharply, grabbing her hand from it’s place on the table, holding it up to my chest.

“Weiss- will you-”

I freeze for a short moment. ‘Pause for effect’, as my mother would say.

“Will you go to the summer formal with me?”

 

Her entire body looks as if it’s on fire, the heat from her embarrassment radiating off her skin in waves.

She grips my hand harder nearly breaking my fingers.

 

“O-of course, you dolt- You’re my best friend after all and-”

 

Nora begins clapping happily, a squeal leaving her lips, louder than Weiss was comfortable with, because she lets go of my hand to cross her arms and perform that tsundere act we both know is a cover. Ren looks on in amusement, a gleam of approval in his closed grin.

 

I smile.  

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I need to edit this...  
> Meh, maybe later.
> 
> So this is the first chapter!
> 
> I hope I didn't make anyone too OOC JUST yet.
> 
> \---------------------------------------
> 
> RWBY belongs to Monty Oum (Rest in peace) and the RoosterTeeth Crew


End file.
